Smallville The Big Push
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: No one expects Chloe to go into labour- especially not Lex or Clark. But maybe there is something more to the Chimmy marriage and the Clana relationship. Story leads in Chlark in the end. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville-The Big Push:

When Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor run into car trouble, no one expects Chloe to go into premature labour with Jimmy's baby- but she does.

Based on a prompt from Kyle XY- imagine Clark as Kyle *wink

Chapter One:

"I swear, if I am never able to fit into this wedding ring again-I'm going to kill Jimmy," Chloe joked as she sat wedged in the backseat with Lex playing with her wedding ring on her very swollen ring finger.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and for some reason or another, Chloe doctor's appointment in Grandville (specialist of the meteor infected pregnant type) involved none other than Lex Luthor tagging along. It was stupid really, but Chloe couldn't care less. This was the final appointment and then she would drop this bundle in three weeks. Her and Jimmy were thrilled- so was Clark but Lex seemed to be squirming in the backseat of Clark's pickup.

"Chloe, geez, would you stop hogging the back seat?" He hissed childishly.

"Excuse me Lex, tell that to her!" Chloe pointed at her middle in frustration as she plonked her head back on the seat to sleep off her headache.

"Really, a girl, huh?" Clark said trying to lighten the mood. He turned to them with his hands still steering the wheel. "I bet Jimmy's thrilled."

"Well, let's just say he's not looking forward to another 'Chloe Sullivan clone'. He thinks one of me is enough." She laughs rubbing her middle attentively. Lex smirks and tries to hold back a remark-but he just can't help but put in his two cents worth.

"I can see why." Lex began laughing and then felt the wind knocked out of him when Chloe suddenly elbowed him in the chest- hard. "Ow! Chloe, that hurt." Lex complained rubbing his side as Chloe just smirked.

"I'm glad it did." She answered simply. Clark raised his eyebrows and sighed- it was going to a long drive back to Smallville.

They were three hours away from their destination and tumble-weeds were even rolling around in the distance. It was a ghost town, far away from the cornfields of Kansas or the lush green pastures of the Kent Farm. It was then Chloe felt very strange…

"Hey um, Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark said turning his head towards the back of the car, not a care in the world on his mind at that moment. Chloe exhaled harshly, looked up into Clark's blue-green irises and swallowed.

"I…I think my water just broke…"

Lex immediately lifted his bottom (and expensive pants) off the car seat- or as much as one could lift their bottom while wearing a seatbelt. Following Lex's reflex was Clark's own who brought his truck to a screeching halt.

"What?"

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. How in God's earth did he not realize this may happen? Chloe looked embarrassed and out of place immediately and so did Clark. God, no friend was ready for this no matter how close they are.

Clark mentally added up what Chloe had said and where they were now. After thinking for a few seconds, the last penny dropped. Clark turned his head towards the back seat so fast any other human would have broken their neck.

"What?"

He couldn't get his head around this. Clark's blue eyes dropped to Chloe's middle and then back to her flushed face. Clark tilted his head to one side as if he was thinking 'back up, right now'. He blinked repeatedly and then broke out into an embarrassed smile.

"Uh Chloe," Clark couldn't find his words, "Are, are you sure?" He managed to stammer in that deep tone of his. Chloe mentally screamed as she shot Clark a look that said 'have you not seen your backseat?' Without meaning to, Clark looked down to the backseat where his suspicions were confirmed. Clark felt as if he had been shot with a stun gun full of kryptonite.

Really now?

"Oh…my…Goddd…" Chloe moaned softly as she felt a strange pain in her lower region begin to intensify. Clark sucked in a strong breath.

And…here we go…

Sure enough, a shrill scream left Chloe's lips as she experienced her first intense contraction. Closing his eyes, Clark tried to get back to common ground- so to speak. He had to do something.

"Chloe, just breathe, okay?" Clark encouraged gently.

"You try…breathing. Uh!" Chloe hissed.

Okay that didn't go well…

"Chloe," Clark tried again in a firmer tone, "Breathe."

Chloe tried to take short, sharp breaths as Lex looked on looking like he was about to lose his mind. He couldn't believe this. He was supposed be in a conference late this afternoon.

I am not going to make it there, am I?

Another scream filled the car and Lex sighed.

No way in hell.

"Come on, we've got to get you to a hospital," Clark said as he started his truck up again and looked for a side on the road to park on. Lex looked at the back of Clark's dark haired head in horror.

"Why the hell, are you parking, Clark?" Lex barked. Clark turned to Lex quickly.

"We're three hours away from Smallville." He swallowed regretting the circumstances they were now in. "We're gonna have to get Chloe comfortable…and call an ambulance."

Clark's lips felt dry from that statement and a dreaded feeling sat in his stomach like a huge stone.

What if they don't get here in time?

Pulling into a place on the road he began to back up so there was no chance his truck would hit by oncoming cars- not that there were many. This angered Chloe considerably.

They are no bloody cars on this road! What is he thinking taking his time to park?

"_Clark, it doesn't matter if the car isn't straight!_" Chloe's voice took on a whole other tone. It sounded almost like an animalistic growl. Clark felt the colour leave his face when Chloe yelled at him like that.

We don't have much time…Her water has already broken- when did it break, though?

"Chloe," Clark said casually trying not to anger his friend further. "When, when did your water break?"

"Is this really important?" Chloe hissed annoyed. "I'm going to give birth to a bowling ball!"

Clark mentally squirmed; he didn't really need to know…that… But, what else could he do but repeat himself? He needed to know just in case he had to well…

No. Don't go there- not yet. No way. Just back up Kent, she may be able to hold on until the ambulance arrives.

A small hand grasped a wad full of Clark's hair and tugged his whole head backwards. Chloe breathed into Clark's ear in a no-nonsense voice.

"Hospital. Now."

Without taking another second, Clark parked the car as quickly as he could manage. Chloe loosened her grip on Clark's dark hair and sighed exasperated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe growled as Clark climbed out of the car and jogged to her side. With no hint of embarrassment or anxiousness, Clark responded:

"We need to lay you down, Chloe."

"But-"

"Chloe." Clark reprimanded, "Just does what I tell you to." Clark turned to his other friend. "Lex, call an ambulance."

Urgency was in Clark's voice but Lex was gapping like a fish out of water. He glared at Clark in a daze.

"Lex, please, just do what I tell you to. You too Chloe."

Without another word from Clark, Lex grabbed his mobile from his designer pants' pocket and dialled as fast as his fingers would let him.

Chloe looked over and pleaded with Clark. "Can we slow this down? I could probably make to the hospital…if we hurry."

Clark looked at Lex who looked back at him. If it would make Chloe feel better to try and make it- Clark would try even if he knew deep down they most likely wouldn't. Clark nodded, as he and Lex climbed back into Clark's red truck. Clark turned the key and the engine sputtered and died completely.

"Please don't tell me I didn't hear the engine die?" Chloe yelled from the backseat. Lex and Clark were quiet for a second.

"We'll have to-"

"Clark?" Chloe yelled cutting him off before he could explain. "Clark Kent, please do not tell me we're stuck here!"

"Chloe, I'm so sorry, the car has broken down."

"But…Clark…but…Clark…"

"We need to wait for an ambulance. Just sit tight Chloe." Clark soothed. He surprised Lex and himself by his calm response. He was certainly not calm right now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chloe let out a piercing scream and Clark was at her side in an instant. "Chloe, what's wrong." He was pretty sure he damn well knew her answer, but he wasn't ready to accept it.

Chloe sniffled. "Jimmy's not going to make it, this baby is coming- I can feel it!"

Clark tried to stay clam even though inside he was reeling. His mind was shouting- 'Chloe! Don't say that, please just don't say that!', but instead he responded.

"Chloe," She wouldn't look at him, her face turned the other way as Clark called her again. "Chloe. Listen to me." This time Chloe turned to face his serious blue eyed glare.

"Don't say that alright- you're exhausted, but you need to stay calm."

"I can't stay calm! I don't want to have a baby anymore! I don't! Make it stop…please, you're so strong…I can't do this!"

Clark couldn't help but smile at her remark. "Chloe," He grinned but tried not to chuckle. "I can't do this for you. I can help you through this until the ambulance and Jimmy gets here…but I can't do this for you."

Chloe groaned in pain. "Awww Clark!" Chloe hissed at him angrily. "You do this! I can't. It's not fair! Ahh!"

"Chloe!" Clark said incredulously, completed taken back by her comment. It was almost as if she was being serious. "I am not you. I can't do this for you."

Chloe gripped his collar fiercely. "You have every other ability why not shape-shifting!" Chloe growled.

"Chloe! You've been watching too much True Blood. I cannot do that. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Clark!" Chloe screamed at Clark while he just squirmed feeling out of place, shocked by his best friend's behaviour and worried about the pain she was in.

Clark licked his lips and tried speaking again softly to Chloe.

"Chloe. I'm not leaving your side. Do you understand me? I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you for one second." Chloe wimped in pain as Lex looked on. "Just please stay calm."

Chloe nodded and then felt something inside her tear and let out a horrified scream.

"What? What is it?" Clark said alarmed. Chloe looked down at her legs and began to cry.

"Oh my God. OH…my…God…Oh…my…God!"

"Chloe! Get a hold of yourself." Lex scolded as he jogged over from his ambulance-watching spot. "I can call Metropolis General. My staff will have you airlifted to a-"

"No!" Clark and Chloe barked back at him.

There was no way Chloe was going to Metropolis General. No. Freaking. Way. She wouldn't have it.

Clark had his reasons, how did he know she wouldn't be prodded and poked with all the wrong things…how did she know she wouldn't be alone without him or Jimmy to help her through this.

"No." Clark said resolutely. "Thanks for the offer Lex, but she's staying here until the ambulance arrives."

Tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks as she began panting. Lex looked at Clark shocked his voice incredulous.

"Have you looked at Chloe, lately, Clark?" He pointed at the mess before them. "She is not going to be able to hold out that long."

Clark knew that so when he made his next statement he wasn't fooling around.

"Fine." Clark answered with confidence he didn't know existed. "I'll deliver this baby myself."

"What? No! You can't!"

Lex crouched down to Chloe's level and eyed her seriously. "You honestly think you can wait another ten let alone thirty minutes for an ambulance, Chloe?"

He had a point there. A damn good one too.

"Clark! I don't want you…to…Clark there has to be another way…"

"Chloe I'm not even looking between your legs and I can tell you are ready to deliver." Clark pointed out seriously.

The thought sent shivers down Chloe's spine but she still tried to resist what Clark was saying…

"But-"

"Chloe!" Lex and Clark reprimanded simultaneously.

"I'm going to keep waiting for the ambulance." Lex said about to walk away back to his spot on the side of the road.

"Lex, I need you to help me. You can't leave." Clark mentioned as Lex's face paled.

"But someone needs to wait for the ambulance otherwise they won't know what the emergency is."

"I'm sure they'll see enough when they see my legs pointing up into space!" Chloe remarked in anguish. "Lex! Do as Clark says or so help me I will tear all your hair out!"

Clark chuckled and Lex smirked. "I think you're forgetting something." Lex remarked his eyes twinkling.

"Oh…well then…" Chloe panted as another contraction began. "I'll tear your eyeballs out of your sockets and show them to you! So help me! Do as Clark says! Ah!"

"You can't argue with that." Clark said softly to Lex. Lex nodded and raced to the other side of the car so he could climb into the back and stay near Chloe's head. He gave her his hand which was pale and shaking somewhat…more than hers.

Five minutes later Chloe started to become extremely distressed. She looked up at Clark annoyance etched on her exhausted facial expression.

"Uh! Clark! Why isn't this working?" Chloe demanded.

"I don't know! Just push harder, c'mon!" Clark coaxed. Chloe strained with all the effort she could muster as Lex stood on the side of the road, his eyes wide and his face pale. Lex had called the ambulance and they had waited a good thirty minutes…this was getting ridiculous.

"Come on, Chloe! C'mon!"

"I can't…" Chloe responded tearfully. "I can't do this anymore!"

"You have to." Clark said gently as he slid an arm around his best friend. "Come on Chloe, one more push. C'mon."

Chloe obeyed and bore down as hard as she could. Clark looked hopeful and then his face fell. Chloe stopped pushing for a second and somehow sensed Clark was upset- call it Mother's instinct.

"Clark…what's wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

"The head slipped back in."

"What? How is that-?"

"I…I don't know, but Chloe I need to tell you something." Clark's gaze was worrisome and the feeling of dread in Chloe became stronger.

"I have been listening to the baby's heartbeat since we started." Clark began. He tried to find the right words as he pressed on. "But, it's slowing. _Chloe." _Clark said urgently as he grasped both of her shoulders. "We need to get the baby out now."

A stray tear slid down Chloe's cheek. Clark wiped it away and brushed her sweaty hair back.

"I don't think I can." Chloe said in a small voice. "I…I thought I could do this…but I can't…not without Jimmy…I need him Clark. I…need…him."

"I know." Clark said softly. "But…we can't stop this now. We have to get this baby out of you alive."

"Well…" Chloe trailed off as she felt her insides contract again- this time a lot harder. Sweat dripped down Chloe's forehead and she felt it slide down her back too. "Unless you have an ability…to cut me open…there is no other way that-uh!"

Clark's blue eyes were wide as saucers as they scanned her left and right repeatedly. "Chloe? Chloe, are you okay?"

No response but hard breathing. Clark sighed deeply and then looked down at Chloe's bottom half. His blood ran cold.

"Chloe! You're bleeding!"

"It kind of comes with the territory, Clark." Chloe answered with some snark. Clark shook his head.

"No, I mean you're bleeding- a lot. I…I can't stop it!" Clark tore off his red jacket and placed it between Chloe's legs. Blood seeped through alarmingly. "Chloe, I…I can't stop it!" He panicked holding pressure to the jacket but the blood continued to seep through. "_Chloe!"_

"Wait…what do you mean-uh!"

"Chloe, stay with me. Don't close your eyes!" Clark grabbed Chloe's chin firmly and pulled it upwards to look into his alarmed eyes. Chloe's eyes were closing despite her efforts to fight the sleeping urge she had. "Stay with me!" Clark looked at Lex on the side of the road as he firmly pressed the jacket between Chloe's legs.

"Lex! Lex!" He screamed out frantically.

Lex came running over still pale faced, he took one look at Chloe and Clark's bloody hands and almost dropped to the ground.

"Clark…" Lex swallowed, a dull lump in his throat. "What's happening?"

"She's haemorrhaging." Clark said solemnly.

The word set off something in Lex's brain. Where on earth had her head that word…? Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Lana. Lana was haemorrhaging. I remember that dream I had when I was shot…didn't she die from that…didn't Lana…she…she…died at that hospital because of…that…_

"Clark! She needs to get the hospital." Lex says snapping back to reality.

"I know." Clark stroked Chloe's hair back affectionately. "I know." There was nothing he could think to say.

"Let me call Metropolis General." Lex whipped out his phone and began dialling. For the first time since Chloe's labour had begun Clark gave in and took Lex's suggestion. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Metropolis General would get here in the nick of time and Chloe would be okay.

She had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Like a miracle in disguise a blue car came tearing round the corner and parked a few steps behind Clark's truck, and out of the car rushed Jimmy Olsen.

"Clark's what's going on?" Jimmy said alarmed. Clark wasn't sure how Jimmy knew where they were or that something was wrong, but he was just grateful that he was here now. Jimmy couldn't help but feel violated when he saw his wife's dress over her knees and her legs spread while Clark's held a bloody jacket in between her legs. But, that wasn't what made his worry it was the fact the blood soaked garment wasn't even stopping the blood flowing from his wife. It was safe to say she had lost more than a lot.

"Clark, what the _hell _is happening to her?" Jimmy demanded. Clark closed his eyes not knowing what to say, not knowing if he could ever find the words. They are already losing her…slowly…she was lapsing further into darkness…into unconsciousness…

"Clark!" Jimmy screamed. Suddenly at her husband's scream, Chloe awoke and screamed in pain. Immediately Clark turned to her his eyes wide.

"Jimmy, get in the truck and hold her hand! Lex, get me some towels!" Clark barked ordered as a panicked Jimmy climbed into the opposite side of the truck and held Chloe's hands while Clark stayed at her feet. Lex came tearing over to Clark with two or three towels that were in the back and began to setting them down next to Chloe's blood that had discharged. For some reason, neither one of those men cared if they were tired; scared or seeing so much blood- Chloe was the one in jeopardy not them and they all knew it.

"Chloe," Clark said firmly. He wanted to hug her, tell her she was going to make it. Tell her he loved her more than she would ever know… But…that had to wait. Chloe was white, too much blood had been lost and a very distressed baby was in a difficult position- as was Clark at this moment.

Thinking quickly Clark looked down and spread Chloe's legs further to see if there was any way- even though he didn't want to- to pull the baby out. But it seemed too far up in the birth canal from what normal vision could see.

_Thank God for x-ray vision._

Clark breathed deeply bracing himself what he was about to see and then squinted until he could see past Chloe's clothes and skin but inside her. The baby was there alright- but it was small and turned almost sideways to the birth canal.

_I could have sworn the head was pointing down earlier?_

Clark thought hard as he listened to the baby's slow heartbeat. Not knowing what to do as he flicked the vision off, he scanned through his mind for the answers. Delivering a baby was one thing, but one too far in his best friend's birth canal _and _turned _sideways? _

_How is that even possible?_

Clark didn't have any more time to panic and time was running out. He would just have to turn the baby as it came down and out. He didn't want to alarm Chloe- delivering sideways is impossible and even if she can successfully do it- it was going to hurt a lot more and probably tear her. The thought pierced Clark. Jimmy and Chloe didn't know what was going on. But Chloe was going to know the minute she pushed. She would _definitely _know.

Suddenly cold fear pierced his mind. He heard Chloe's heartbeat slowing considerably.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled suddenly forgetting that Jimmy and Lex were also here and everyone would be started by his sudden panic stricken yell.

Jimmy looked at Clark, Clark looked at Lex. Everyone looked at Chloe.

"Jimmy, squeeze her hand." Clark gave Jimmy firm eye contact. "Do whatever you need to keep Chloe awake. She needs to push hard on her next contraction."

Despite the situation they were in, Jimmy gave Clark a thankful smile. "No worries, CK."

Clark returned the smile and concentrated on what he about to do.

"Thanks Clark, for everything. I appreciate it." Jimmy said interrupting Clark's deep thoughts.

"It's okay." Clark answered. At least he hoped everything would be okay. "Just keep her awake, Jimmy."

Thankful for Clark's control in this situation, Jimmy concentrated on his wife. Clark was right- Chloe was exhausted. Jimmy gave her a big toothy smile.

"Hey babe," He said somewhat awkwardly. Clark gave Jimmy a look that clearly said for him to stay relaxed and suddenly Jimmy felt he could be calm. If Clark could be calm- so could he. What Jimmy didn't know what Clark was far from calm right now.

"Hey Chloe," Jimmy said gently as he stroked her hair back affectionately. "You know how I promised if we had a girl we could paint the room sunshine yellow?"

Chloe smiled up at her husband and gave a weak smile. "Yeah…" She panted as she felt the pain build.

"Well they only had pink paint."

"Oh Jimmy!" Chloe wailed as she pulled him by the shirt so she could smell his cologne faintly. Jimmy gave Chloe a half smile and spoke to her tenderly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can paint it pink now and go looking for yellow paint later-"

"No…" Chloe panted. "Jimmy, I love you. I don't mind…really…"

"Gee, you must be in pain if you are okay with baby pink instead of sunshine yellow."

"You have no idea."

"It's really bad huh?" Jimmy said softly as Chloe whimpered.

"The worst pain of my life…but if it means meeting our baby…then I don't…mind…at…all…uhhh…."

"Hey," Jimmy began quickly sensing her contraction begging to build. "Does it help if I rub your back…or your shoulders like this?" Jimmy rubbed Chloe's shoulders and the pain ebbed the smallest amount but Chloe felt forever grateful.

"Thank you-uhhhh!"

Immediately Clark looked at Chloe seriously. "Chloe, is a contraction coming?"

"Yeah…and…this…is…the worst…one…yet!"

"Chloe, listen to me. Kneel your chin onto your neck and squeeze Jimmy's hand."

"But…Clark!"

"Chlo, listen to me. Grab my hand and Jimmy's and push. Alright?"

Chloe nodded but as she felt the contraction beginning to reach its peak, she wanted to throw in the towel. Clark looked into her eyes when he decided what he was going to do.

"Chloe, this is going to hurt, but you have to trust me." He eyed her seriously. "I am not trying to hurt you; the baby needs to be turned as you push."

"What?" Chloe yelped as the contraction began to take over. Very softly Clark spoke to Chloe gently.

"I am going to reach in and turn the baby around as you push. It's stuck sideways."

Jimmy eyes were wide and he felt Clark was over-stepping a line that shouldn't be crossed.

_His hands are going to be…but…but…_

"Jimmy, I'm sorry." Clark apologized as he recognized the fearful and shocked look in Jimmy's eyes. "I have to do this."

Jimmy nodded understandingly. Once Clark was sure Jimmy was okay, he faced Chloe.

"Trust me."

"Okay." Chloe said finally. There was silence for a minute when suddenly Lex heard a buzzing from his phone.

"Sorry guys," Lex said apologetically as he flipped open his mobile. "Lex Luthor." Clark didn't bother using his super-hearing, instead her focussed entirely on Chloe.

"What? Every _single one? _No, no! This is urgent. Yes. But- no we need one now! Do you even _know _who _I _am?" Frustrated at the feedback Lex said goodbye and turned to Clark.

"A major accident occurred on a highway involving a school bus, all the ambulances close to here are there and Metropolis General is too…"

"Clark!" Chloe yelped. She knew what he was going to do when he looked at her like that. "Clark, they're okay," She whispered. "Don't leave me now."

Clark had no intention of leaving Chloe. As far as he was concerned, four ambulances and fire-trucks were enough to contain the accident for now. If he could, he would run there later and help out- but for now his hands were tied. They were running out of time and the drained look on Chloe's face didn't reassure Clark one bit.

"Uh…oh my God…Jimmy! Jimmy! I love you!" Chloe held her husband's hand and Clark's hand tighter. "Clark! Please! Do something! Anything! God, !"

Jimmy looked at Clark and Clark looked back at Jimmy.

"Chloe push now." Clark instructed firmly. Chloe whimpered softly. Jimmy squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Come on Chloe. You're the strongest woman I know, the girl of my dreams. You _can _do this!" Jimmy encouraged. Chloe let tears roll down her cheeks but got lost in thought.

"_I am so sore…I can't do this…I can't…no wonder women used to die during this!"_

Chloe thought her words had not been said or at least said under her breath so quickly no would hear. But Clark heard and snapped.

"Chloe. You are _not _going to die!" Chloe immediately felt awful and so did Clark. Trying to keep his voice level he blocked out all this thoughts and spoke softly. "Chloe, nothing is going to happen to you. I will make sure of it." Clark said defiantly.

"But…the head slipped back in earlier…why did that happen?

"What?' Jimmy said suddenly horrified. "What did my wife just say, Kent?"

"Jimmy, she was delivering on the side of the road and when I saw the baby's head, it disappeared after she stopped pushing…." Clark sighed. "It must have turned around while she lost all that blood."

"But-" Jimmy began as his wife moaned.

"Guys! Seriously…please stop this…I can't take it anymore." Chloe spoke up as she cried through her contraction. "I've got to push. I have to now!" Chloe panted.

All fear forgotten, Jimmy held Chloe close while Clark watched Chloe's bottom half.

"Okay Chloe, push, c'mon!" Clark instructed. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and gave a valiant effort and strained for all she was worth. Jimmy watched in awe as Clark somehow worked on his wife compressing her stomach and reaching his hand in and tugging at something.

"Chloe! I've almost got the head! Keep going! Keep going! Jimmy! Keep her going!"

Jimmy smiled at his sweaty wife and chuckled. "I have never been so proud of you, Chloe." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "We are going meet our baby very soon. It's going to be amazing just like you Chloe. Just like you."

Jimmy repeated sweet nothings over and over in Chloe's ears as she bore down even harder than the first time as Clark worked on turning the baby. Suddenly, Clark managed to support the head and it was delivering straight into his hands. It wasn't far enough to clean out the mouth or the nose, but it was almost here!

"Chloe! Jimmy! It's almost here. The full head is almost in my hands." Jimmy looked away from his wife and saw a little bloody brown haired head appearing into Clark's hands. Without considering thinking, Jimmy hauled Chloe upright so she could lean over and see the baby in Clark's large hands. Chloe looked at Clark and the baby her eyes huge.

Her best friend had half of her baby's head in his hands. That was when she knew she had to give her all right now- this was what she had been waiting for nine long months.

"Chloe, come keep pushing!" Clark encouraged as Jimmy rubbed Chloe's back tenderly.

"Come on Chloe, push! You can do this!" Jimmy spurred her on. "You're amazing. I love you."

Lex looked over at Clark's hand and his jaw dropped. "I…I can see it." He swallowed unsure what to say.

"Chloe! Chloe," Lex said suddenly appearing at her head and talking a way she had never heard- gently. "The baby…it's in Clark's hands…it's…"

"Chloe! One more push!" Clark yelled over Chloe's screams. "It's coming…Chloe…come on! Big push! Breathe deeply! Keep breathing!"

"Come on Chloe!" Lex and Jimmy encouraged simultaneously. Jimmy and Lex shared a look and then both shared a small smile with the other. Chloe groaned gritting her teeth when she looked over with Jimmy looking over also; she saw the baby slide into Clark's hands. First came the rest of the head, then Chloe pushed again and then the shoulders slid out. The body slid out next as Clark's supported the baby's head and finally it was all over…

An amazing rush of euphoria flew through Chloe; she had done it- finally. The biggest grin plastered Clark Kent's face as he turned to Chloe and Jimmy gushing. "It's a girl!" He said overcome with happiness. It was no secret he loved babies and hoped he and Lana would have one someday. He couldn't wipe the grin of his face and he handed the baby swaddled in a white towel to the proud parents.

"That was one hell of a delivery." Lex said suddenly. He was only saying what anyone was thinking. With a sigh Clark nodded and he saw Chloe nod as well. It was the biggest challenge as best friends they had ever faced but he turned the baby and she delivered it without any medication and Jimmy was able to make it. Neither of them could be happier!

"I'm so proud of you Chloe," Clark said as he looked up into his friend's glittering but exhausted eyes. "You made it." He couldn't help but give Chloe a quick (what he hoped was platonic) kiss on her sweaty forehead. Chloe blushed but no one could tell as her face was flushed from the baby's delivery. Jimmy didn't see the kiss but Clark couldn't help himself.

Lana would understand. Chloe was his best friend and knew her for so long… He loved her in a way no one but he and Chloe would understand.

Chloe smiled back at her husband and then back at her best friend lost in thought. But then a cold feeling grasped her again…a familiar feeling. Looking down between her legs she was still bleeding…a lot. Chloe was about to scream out to Clark that she was in trouble- but an ambulance raced up beside them in what seemed to Chloe like nanoseconds.

Clark gave Lex a look.

"It's amazing what a Luthor can do. One of these ambulances was nearby and I managed to call one over."

"And it's a good thing you did, Mr Luthor." Interrupted a tall sandy blonde haired paramedic that didn't sound exactly calm; Clark picked up on the paramedics voice and was horrified to see Chloe pale and shaking, blood pooling alarmingly. Without thinking he rushed to her side- Jimmy was talking to a paramedic who was trying to calm down the new father who was screaming in panic.

"Chloe! Chloe!" Clark screamed at his friend as she continued to shake. "What's happening to you?" His hands were on her face and holding her shoulders and then resting on her knees. Deep down he knew he was too close to her but the fact that he was becoming splattered by her blood wasn't a good reason to leave her personal space.

"Tell me what's happening to you! Chloe! Will someone _please _tell me what is happening to her?" Clark was screaming orders but the men just locked at him emotionless and began to hook Chloe up to a breathing machine and call in for more help. Clark stood dumbstruck as paramedic in various directions started ripping off Chloe's clothes and sticking things into her and trying to speak to her as she lingered on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Young man, step aside. We need to get her to the hospital, _now."_

Clark stepped aside without even knowing how he managed to find his feet. Suddenly the world turned on it's axis and everything Clark saw blurred and turned in a kaleidoscopic wheel of endless colour.


End file.
